Сакадзуки
| jname = サカズキ | rname = Сакадзуки | ename = — | first = Глава 397; Эпизод 278 | affiliation = Морской Дозор | occupation = Адмирал Флота; Адмирал (бывший); Вице-адмирал (бывший) ; Мечник (Фильм;Неканон.) | jva = Фумихико Татики; Митио Накао (в молодости) | epithet = | birth = 16 августа | age = 53 (дебют); 55 (после таймскипа) | dfbackcolor = 7B1E14 | dftextcolor = D76559 | dfname = Магу Магу но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Магма | dftype = Логия }} Сакадзуки, более известный под псевдонимом Акаину — Адмирал флота Морского Дозора, сменивший предыдущего владельца этого звания, Сэнгоку. В прошлом он был одним из трёх Адмиралов Морского Дозора . Он получил место адмирала флота, победив Аокидзи в десятидневной дуэли, которая превратила Панк Хазард в то, чем он является сейчас. Одной из его первых причин, по которой он перешёл в Штаб-квартиру Морского Дозора в Новом Мире, стала подготовка к Новой Эре Пиратов. В манге, он был впервые упомянут Нико Робин, во время её первой встречи с Кудзаном. В то время как в аниме, его упоминает Вице Адмирал Джонатан, во время неканонической Арки G-8, показанной после того как, Акаину был представлен в манге. Из за его поступков, Акаину можно считать одним из главных антагонистов Арки Маринфорда. Печально известный своими жестокими действиями, Акаину — уверенный последователь Абсолютного Правосудия, причём до такой степени, что это побудило бывшего адмирала покинуть Морской Дозор. Во время прибывания на посту адмирала, он участвовал в Битве при Маринфорде, и возможно, его вклад в войну был решающим, так как из-за него Сквард проткнул мечом Белоуса, и был разрушен Моби Дик. Также это он убил Портгаса Д. Эйса, смертельно ранил Белоуса и оставил огромный шрам на груди Луффи. Внешность Акаину — невероятно высокий человек, примерно так же высок, как его товарищи адмиралы, с квадратной формой лица, очень выраженными чертами лица и чёрными короткими волосами. Обычно он носит кепку Морского Дозора и костюм малинового цвета, двубортный пиджак, украшенный бутоньеркой в виде розовой розы. В отличие от многих высокопоставленных дозорных, он не носит галстук, и оставляет верхние пуговицы рубашки расстёгнутыми, чтобы показать свою мускулистую шею и часть татуировки. Он носит чёрные перчатки и ботинки. Хоть это не является каноническим, но в аниме показано что, его рост несколько превышает Дзимбея, чей рост составляет 301 см. (9'8"). Татуировка на левой стороне груди чёрного цвета (светло-голубая в аниме), она содержит многочисленные изображения цветов. Тату Акаину имеет форму пламени на ребрах и простирается от левого плеча к бедру, покрывая часть спины и рёбер. Он также имеет другую, меньшую татуировку в форме чёрного меча на правой дельтовидной и малой части бицепса. В аниме, у него карие глаза, что также было показано в цветной зарисовке Эйитиро Оды. В молодости Акаину носил открытую красную рубашку и катану за спиной. 22 года назад, на инциденте в Охаре, он носил простую белую кепку дозорных под темно-серым капюшоном, который похоже является частью плаща, который он носил под костюмом, или пальто Дозорных. До того как он встал со стула, чтобы уничтожить летящий айсберг во время битвы при Маринфорде, его лицо всегда было скрыто под шапкой. Будучи ребёнком, Сакадзуки имел такие же мрачные черты, как и будучи взрослым. Он носил потрёпанную одежду и имел при себе кинжал. Также он носил кепку на которой было написано 正義 (Правосудие). После таймскипа он стал носить эспаньолку и курить сигару. Также Сакадзуки часто не канонически изображался, в своей одежде до таймскипа, включая One Piece Film: Z, опенинги Wake up!, Hard Knock Days и игру Super Grand Battle , однако в манге его одежда после таймскипа не была показана, за исключением цветочной рубашки, похожей на ту что он носил два года назад. В остальном его внешность осталась более менее такой же как и раньше. Галерея Видеоигры Личность Акаину является несгибаемым сторонником идей Абсолютного Правосудия и не знает жалости отстаивая и насаждая эти убеждения. Его собственная вариация этих идей, которая также является его девизом, это . . У него суровый, смертельно-серьезный характер, мрачный и равнодушный, он был самым безжалостным из всей тройки адмиралов два года назад. Несмотря на свои убеждения и кровожадность он, как и Юстасс Кид, временами способен сдерживать свои порывы, например пощадив Джевелри Бонни и её команду после того как их, проигравших и не способных оказать сопротивления, оставили Пираты Черной Бороды как приманку для своего спасения. Еще одним примером его милосердия является сохранение жизни бывшему адмиралу Кудзану после его проигрыша, несмотря на тяжелое десятидневное противостояние за звание Адмирала Флота. Принципы Акаину вынудили пойти на такой жестокий шаг, как затопление целого корабля беженцев с Охары, просто потому что существовала вероятность что на этом корабле мог спрятаться археолог и это обесценило бы все жертвы принесенные в тот день. Этот поступок вызвал большое разочарование со стороны Кудзана, который назвал его дураком что перешел все границы. Взгляды Акаину настолько радикальны что он способен убивать любого кто не разделяет его точку зрения, так как он попытался убить Коби за его призыв остановить войну. Кроме того он не терпит Дозорных, что дезертируют со своих постов, даже призывы о том что они хотят вернуться к своей семье не могут поколебать его. Единственный выход, по его мнению, это смерть, чтобы не позорить семью наличием труса. Цезарь Клаун верит что Акаину более лояльно отнесётся к его идеям об оружии массового уничтожения и бесчеловечным экспериментам над заключенными, в отличии от более прагматичного Сэнгоку. Акаину верит что Дозорный не готовый бороться за Правосудие, не имеет никакого права называться Дозорным. Несмотря на все это Сакадзуки все же не смог убить своего бывшего соратника Кудзана. Несмотря на свое высокое положение адмирала, Акаину способен лгать и обманывать своих врагов, если это позволит ему добиться победы. До сих пор его интриги были крайне успешны, например он смог обмануть Скварда для осуществления плана Сэнгоку, а также оскорблял Белоуса для провокации Эйса чтобы тот забыл о побеге. Людей которые стремятся помешать ему, он считает не более чем раздражающим препятствием. Кроме того он, вероятно, не боится старых легенд и их былых деяний. Так например на комментарий Белоуса что Гарп старик, он отвечает что и сам Ньюгейт уже не молод и тут же атакует его. В то время как другие Дозорные, Сэнгоку и Гарп, способны проявить уважение к достойным соперникам из числа пиратов, Акаину не имеет никакого сочувствия и понимания, используя любой шанс для их принижения. До обнародования Сэнгоку информации что Луффи является сыном Монки Д. Драгона, Акаину был один из немногих кто знал эту тайну. Неизвестно были ли у него в прошлом связи с Драгоном или же информация о сыне Гарпа была доступна всем Дозорным высшего ранга. Он считает что Луффи одним своим существованием несет угрозу миру и должен быть уничтожен. Фактически, Акаину уверен что наследие двух братьев крайне опасно, более того он готов дать уйти остальным пиратом лишь бы убедиться в смерти Эйса и Луффи. Это убеждение настолько сильно что он готов лично убить Луффи, несмотря на то что Тич, в это время, уничтожает Маринфорд. Отношения Дозорные Как Адмирал Флота, Сакадзуки имеет почти полный контроль над всеми Дозорными, которые в свою очередь, по-видимому, очень его уважают и почтительно называют "Адмиралом Сакадзуки", не называя его прозвища. Тем не менее его вера в "Абсолютное Правосудие" заставляет многих его сослуживцев бояться или презирать его. Так например Кудзан назвал его дураком когда Сакадзуки, по его мнению, зашёл слишком далеко. В свою очередь Акаину может убить любого дозорного, если его убеждения не соответствуют убеждениям Акаину. Так, в битве при Маринфорде, он казнил одного дозорного который сбежал с поля боя, а также пытался убить Коби, пытавшегося остановить войну. Аокидзи был против его назначения на пост Главнокомандующего Дозора, что привело к дуэли на одном острове. После победы Сакадзуки над Кудзаном, последний остался жив так как даже Акаину не смог добить лежащего у его ног товарища. Однако выживший Кудзан отказался служить под началом Сакадзуки и покинул Дозор. Также Цезарь Клаун говорил что в отличие от Сэнгоку, Акаину пришлись-бы по душе эксперименты с оружием массового поражения, и использовать заключённых в качестве подопытных кроликов. Монки Д. Гарп Акаину также не проявляет уважения к "герою Морского Дозора" Монки Д. Гарпу, возможно из-за того что у Гарпа одна кровь с преступником Драгоном и пиратом Луффи. Гарп в свою очередь пытался убить Сакадзуки после того как тот убил Портгас Д. Эйса, однако его задержал Сэнгоку. Иссё Неизвестно как Сакадзуки относится к Иссё, хотя он ему доверяет настолько что послал его разобраться с Ло и Луффи на Дресс Розе. По-видимому Иссё также хорошо относится к Сакадзуки так как может называть его Сака-сан без какого-то либо неудовольствия с его стороны. Мировое Правительство Мировое правительство лояльно к Сакадзуки настолько что рекомендовало его на пост главнокомандующего Дозора. Акаину кажется неплохо относится к Правительству, но презирал их решение насчёт "отставки" Дофламинго с поста Шичибукай. Враги Пираты Белоуса Поскольку Акаину оскорбил Белоуса, он оскорбил не только его но и Эйса, для которого Белоус был отцом. Из-за этого Эйс в ярости атаковал Акаину, но потерпел неудачу и в результате погиб от его руки. Акаину в свою очередь рассмотрел Эйса как одного из двух самых опасных людей (другим был Луффи) из-за того что его настоящим отцом был Гол Д. Роджер. Акаину симулировал сочувствие по отношению к Скварду, тем самым заставив его предать и ранить Белоуса. Сакадзуки в свою очередь сам сильно ранил Белоуса и убил Портгас Д. Эйса. Из-за смерти последнего многие командиры дивизий дрались с ним, возможно даже были убиты. Сам Акаину тоже был ранен ударом Белоуса, (примером можно назвать, когда Акаину попал под прямую атаку Гура Гура но Ми), в отместку за смерть Эйса. Акаину рассматривает всех пиратов как преступников, которым нельзя существовать, и Пираты Белоуса не исключение. Монки Д. Луффи Из-за того что Луффи является сыном революционера Драгона. Акаину считает что Луффи, наряду с Эйсом представляет большую угрозу. После смерти Эйса и впадения Луффи в "кому" Акаину преследует его по всему Маринфорду не смотря на то что происходит вокруг. И хотя Акаину не смог убить Луффи он достаточно сильно ранил его оставив на груди гигантский Х-образный шрам. Кроме того он сумел сделать то, что никому ещё не удавалось: сломить дух Луффи. Акаину называет Луффи исключительно как "Сын Драгона" и считает его глобальной угрозой, основанной только на наследии Луффи и что тот должен быть убитым любой ценой. С другой стороны Луффи ненавидит его за убийство Эйса, хотя Луффи и вернулся в своё обычное беззаботное состояние после вспышки гнева. Дзимбей Акаину считает Дзимбея предателем после того как тот ушёл с поста Шичибукай и стал помогать Луффи. Хотя он больше интересовался убийством Луффи. он не выказывал и капли состраданию к Дзимбею нанося ему многочисленные ранения пока Дзимбей защищал Луффи. Дзимбей знает насколько опасен Акаину и не пожалел времени чтобы предупредить команду Мугивар об опасности Дозорных под началом Акаину. Силы и Способности Как главнокомандующий Морского Дозора Сакадзуки имеет почти полную власть над всеми дозорными: от возможности управлять всеми дозорными и их званиями до возможности посылать Бастер Колл на любой остров который он считает угрозой и лишать звания и полномочий любого из Шичибукай. Командовать им могут только главнокомандующий от Мирового Правительства Конг и Горосей. Жестокость Сакадзуки очень известно в Новом Мире, особенно среди сильных "игроков". Также он внушает страх и ужас как пиратам так и дозорным. Так лишь его присутствие на корабле для переговоров заставило Пиратов Чёрной Бороды бежать с острова, даже несмотря на то что Тич уже владел силой фрукта Гура Гура, а также имел в своей команде сильнейших преступников, освобождённых им из Импел Дауна. Много людей в высокопоставленных эшелонах Мирового Правительства считали что он лучше всего подойдёт на роль главнокомандующего Дозора, в противоположность с предложением Сэнгоку, сделать Адмиралом Флота Кудзана. И несмотря на уход Кудзана, Сэнгоку и Гарпа по словам Дзимбея не стал слабее так как из-за лидерства Акаину Дозор стал сильнее. Сакадзуки - очень умелый манипулятор. Он может заставить людей делать то что он хочет. Например он использовал ненависть Скварда к Королю Пиратов для того чтобы тот предал Белоуса. Или он стал оскорблять Белоуса чтобы задержать Эйса, зная что тот не сможет это стерпеть, тем самым предотвратив его побег, в конце концов он убивает юного пирата стремясь убить его младшего брата. Физические Способности Акаину показал сверхчеловеческую выносливость: так он смог выжить, и даже активно сражаться дальше, после двух ударов-землетрясений Белоуса, последний из которых смог разрушить Маринфорд на две части. Даже после таких ударов он мог сражаться с двумя бывшими Шичибукаями: Крокодайлом и Дзимбеем. Также он очень стойкий: он мог достаточно долго сражаться с сильными врагами без каких-либо признаков усталости. Он с лёгкостью победил таких врагов как Дзимбей, Эмпорио Иванков и Инадзума. Также его защита распространяется и на хаки: так он не получил никаких повреждений от усиленного хаки удара Белоуса. Он также обладает сверхчеловеческой силой: он смог остановит бисэнто Белоуса всего одной ногой.Также у него очень острый слух: он смог услышить звук всплывающих кораблей Белоуса до их непосредственного появления на поверхности. Кроме того он был тем кто выиграл в десятидневной битве с Кудзаном, хотя он и получил значительные ранения. Дьявольский Фрукт Сакадзуки имеет способности фрукта Магу Магу но Ми, что позволяет ему превращать любую часть своего тела в магму и управлять ей по собственному желанию. Как и любой другой пользователь Логии, Акаину может пропускать сквозь себя физические атаки.Однако вред может быть нанесён ему с использованием хаки вооружения, кайросеки и элементарной слабости фрукта. Но Акаину похоже нашёл способ защититься от хаки вооружения так как усиленные хаки атаки Белоуса, Висты и Марко не наносили ему вреда. Его способности намного сильнее силы фрукта Мера Мера но Ми Эйса из-за более высокой температуры. Это позволило Акаину подавить и сжечь огонь Эйса. тем самым нанеся ему смертельную рану. Также с его способностями он легко может сражаться с такими людьми как Дзимбей и Иванков. Способности его фрукта в сочетании с его яростью настолько сильны что-бы во время десятидневного поединка на Панк Хазард изменить климат на половине острова, превратя его в пылающий ад. Хаки Поскольку было заявлен что все дозорные чином выше Вице Адмирала владеют хаки, то можно предположить что Акаину также владеет ею. Он был замечен используемым хаки вооружения что-бы вместе с двумя другими адмиралами остановить ударную волну Белоуса. Оружие В молодости Акаину был замечен носящим за спиной катану с красной обмоткой рукояти. Однако неизвестно съел ли он к тому времени свой Дьявольский фрукт. История Прошлое Присоединение к Дозорным В возрасте 23 лет Сакадзуки вместе с 26 летним Борсалино вступили в дозор, где их обучал Зефир. Уже тогда их считали настоящими "монстрами". Буря в Битвы в Эдд Во Когда Морской Дозор узнал о том, что между Пиратами Весёлого Роджера и Пиратами Золотого Льва назревает битва, за три года до казни Короля Пиратов, Сакадзуки был замечен идущим рядом с Гарпом, Кудзаном, Цуру и Саулом которые слушали рассказ о противостоянии Гарпа с Роджером. Инцидент Охары Он был известен как Вице Адмирал Сакадзуки когда участвовал в бомбардировке Охары во время Бастер Кола. Тогда он отдал приказ уничтожить эвакуационное судно так как там мог находиться учёный. (действие которое ужаснуло даже Спандайна) Сага Великой Войны Арка Амазон Лили Вице Адмирал Момонга, упомянул при разговоре с Императрицей Боа Хэнкок, что три Адмирала, в том числе и Акаину, возглавят Морской Дозор против Пиратов Белоуса, после объявления о предстоящей казни Эйса. Арка Маринфорда После сбора в Маринфорде Акаину сидел рядом с другими адмиралами под эшафотом Эйса. Акаину вступил в бой когда Джоз швырнул в направление эшафота гигантский айсберг: Акаину ударил по нему кулаком из магмы, впервые показав свою способность. Из-за удара Акаину айсберг испарился, а остатки магмы обрушились на один из кораблей Белоуса, уничтожив его. Позже он нагнал одного дезертира дозорного и, обвинив его в трусости, казнил. За этой сценой наблюдали Коби и Хельмеппо которые также бежали с поля боя. После этого Акаину получает доклад по Дэн Дэн Муси что приготовления к планы Сэнгоку завершены. Luffy's arrival at Marineford has Admiral Akainu commenting that, as the son of Dragon, Luffy is the one pirate who must be eliminated at all costs. После прибытия в Маринфорд Луффи и объявления того что Луффи - сын Драгона Акаину говорит что Луффи должен быть устранён любой ценой. Во время сражения Акаину, по приказу Сэнгоку, переговорил со Сквардом. Акаину сказал что Белоус продал их взамен на жизнь Эйса и Пацифисты будут атаковать не Пиратов Белоуса, а их союзников. Акаину сказал что не согласен с этим планом, и что Сквард сможет спасти себя и своих людей. Из-за того что Сквард ненавидел Гол Д. Роджера, за смерть своей первой команды, он поверил ему и атаковал Белоуса, пронзив его насквозь мечом. Белоус выжил после удара Скварда. Он простил, его назвав "глупым сыном" и затем начал массовую атаку против дозора с помощью своего фрукта Гура Гура но Ми, однако ударные волны,посылаемые им были блокированы хаки вооружения трёх адмиралов. После того вокруг бухты была поднята стальная стена. Акаину запустил Ryūsei Kazan ''' в Пиратов Белоуса, тем самым растопив лёд под ногами пиратов и уничтожив флагманский корабль Моби Дик. После того как через стену перебрался Луффи Акаину глумливо похвалил его за смелость. Когда Пираты Белоуса ворвались на площадь Белоус начал размахиваться своим бисэнто для нового удара. но Акаину останавливает его, говоря что каждое его движение разрушает остров. На что Белоус сказал: "Тогда попытайся его защитить". После чего они начали сражаться используя силу своих дьявольских фруктов. Когда Гарп вступил в бой Белоус крикнул своим парням чтобы Гарп их не обманул, ведь он всего лишь старик. На что Акаину ответил что Белоус не менее стар. после чего они вновь стали сражаться. Акаину снова закричал на Белоуса что каждое его движение разрушает остров. На что Белоус повторил свои слова: "Попытайся его защитить". Внезапно Белоус выкашлял довольно большое количество крови. Акаину сказал что даже Белоус не может избежать старения после чего нанёс ему удар магмой в грудь. Луффи использовал Королевское хаки чтобы спасти Эйса от второй попытки казни, на это Акаину сказал что использование хаки было на подсознательном уровне. После того как Эйс наконец был освобождён, Акаину заявил что не даст им обоим уйти с острова живыми. После этого Акаину начинает оскорблять Белоуса чтобы спровоцировать Эйса. После неудачной атаки Эйса. Акаину говорит что его магма превосходит огонь Эйса и не смотря на то, что они оба Логии, Акаину всё-же может ранить Эйса. что делает его природным врагом для Акаину. Он начинает говорить что само их рождение было преступлением. после чего делает попытку атаковать Луффи, но бросающийся наперерез Эйс закрывает Луффи своим телом, в результате чего Эйс умирает. От второй атаки Акаину Луффи защитил Дзимбей, которому Акаину сильно обжёг руку. Затем Акаину вместе атаковали Марко и Виста используя хаки. Но на это Акаину сказал что лишь испытывает некий дискомфорт. Разгневанный смертью сына Белоус атакует Акаину со спины сокрушительным ударом, нанося ему значительные повреждения. В ответ на это Акаину атакуя сносит пол лица Белоуса магмой. Однако выживший Белоус наносит Акаину ещё один сокрушительный удар. После чего Акаину, используя силу своего фрукта сбегает от Белоуса под землёй. Акаину догоняет Дзимбея уносящего впавшего в кому Луффи. Акаину говорит Дзимбею чтобы тот отдал ему сына Драгона, но тот отказывается, говоря что будет защищать его ценной собственной жизни. Акаину готовится к нападению, но Иванков посылает в него свой '''Hell Wink в результате чего Дзимбей сбегает. Но несмотря на появление Чёрной Бороды Акаину решает преследовать Луффи. Акаину побеждает Инадзуму и Иванкова и, догоняя Дзимбея и Луффи, наносит им критический удар. От второго удара их спасает Крокодайл, который "выкидывает" Луффи и Дзимбея из пределов досягаемости Акаину. После этого он начинает сражаться с Крокодайлом и Пиратами Белоуса. В аниме это сражение показано как большое количество взрывов и разрушений. Гигантские гейзеры из магмы мешают пиратам Нового Мира бежать. У Акаину не получается преследовать Луффи и Дзимбея так как ему мешают Марко и другие Пираты Белоуса. Он скинул плащ и, в слепой ярости стал атаковать пиратов крича, что такие как они не достойны жить. В этот момент битву останавливает крик Коби. Он говорит что война стала бесполезной и что у каждого есть кто-то кто его ждёт. Разгневанный Акаину предпринимает попытку убить Коби, но его защищает Шанкс. После этого Шанкс просит Сэнгоку заключит мир. После заключения мира Акаину выглядел раздосадованным. Послевоенная Арка Когда плот Пиратов Чёрной Бороды был повреждён из-за размеров Сан Хуан Вульфа, Маршалл Д. Тич взял Джевелри Бонни и ее команду как средство обмена с Мировым правительством для нового судна. Однако обмен не состоялся так как на обменном корабле плыл Акаину. Пираты Чёрной Бороды сбежали, оставив Джевелри Бонни и её команду. Акаину столкнулся с Бонни и сказал, что Мировое правительство было взволновано из-за ее исчезновения, на что Бонни ответила, что ненавидит Мировое правительство и Морской Дозор. Таймскип Повышение в ранге Сакадзуки был предложен пост Главнокомандующего, однако Кудзан против. "Небывалый спор между двумя Адмиралами" закончился дуэлью на острове Панк Хазард. В ходе десятидневной битвы, из за столкновения сил их дьявольских Фруктов, сам остров Панк Хазард изменился так, что одна его половина была заморожена, в то время как другая полыхала огнём. В конце их битвы победителем стал Акаину. Но даже он не смог нанести смертельный удар по лежащему у его ног товарищу. Вера Акаину в Абсолютную Справедливость в какой-то степени передалась и дозорным. Но Кудзан отказался служить под началом Акаину и ушёл из дозора. Показывая свою решительность он перенёс Штаб квартиру дозора в Новый Мир, поменяв её местами с базой G-1. Как новый главнокомандующий он начал развивать проект по усилению Дозора: на посты адмиралов были приняты Фудзитора и Рёкюгу. 3D2Y Когда Бэрнди Ворлд и Пираты Ворлда вернулись, они угрожали Правительству и Дозору. Дозор заманил судно Ворлда в ловушку, где Акаину нанёс ему значительный урон. One Piece Фильм Z После возвращения Борсалино, Сакадзуки созвал в штаб-квартире дозора совет. Он был разгневан тем что Зефир выкрал камни Дино и хочет уничтожить конечные острова. Сакадзуки послал Борсалино и Шесть Вице Адмиралов что-бы остановить Зефира, говоря что несмотря на то,что он был их учителем его надо устранить. Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Дресс Розы После того как Дофламинго "ушёл" с поста Шичибукай, Акаину был показан обсуждающим это с другими высокопоставленными дозорными. Акаину заявил что не позволит делать Мугиваре и Ло что им вздумается, и что он уже отправил туда Фудзитору. Позже Фудзитора доложил по Ден Ден Муси, что это была ложная информация насчёт отставки Дофламинго. Это привело Акаину в ярость. Основные Сражения Филлерные Сражения * Акаину против Скварда Вопросы перевода и дубляжа Псевдоним Сакадзуки, "Aкаину", означает "Красная Собака" на японском языке. Его настоящее имя Sakazuki (盃) означает "чашку пользы". Различия Аниме и Манги Вице-адмирал Джонатан является протеже Сакадзуки, но в отличие от своего наставника, который является чистым сторонником Абсолютной Справедливости, Джонатан верит больше в Моральную Справедливость. Товары Сакадзуки был представлен в нескольких сериях: Portrait of Pirates Figuarts Zero, One Piece DX Figure, One Piece High Spec Coloring Figure, Ichiban Kuji One Piece andSuper Modeling Soul One Piece lines. Но такжe как предмет колекционирования,One Piece Super Effect, One Piece Amazing Log Collection,Deformeister Petit One Piece,One Piece Super Deformed Figures, Anichara Heroes, One Piece Full Face Jr. и в One Piece Logbox series. Прочее * Образ Сакадзуки основан на японском актёре Бунта Сугаваре. Его имя также является каламбуром из Сугавара. Их дни рождения совпадают. * Его прозвище и прозвища двух других адмиралов (Аокидзи, Акаину и Кидзару), взяты из легенды о Момотаро (Момотаро по пути встретил фазана, собаку и обезьяну, и став друзьями, они отправились вместе с ним на остров Онигасима). * Он первый адмирал, чья атака была связана с прозвищем. * Согласно интервью середины 2014 между Эйчииро Одой и Ясутэкой Накатой, Ода сказал, что,Сакадзуки мог-бы стать главным героем потому-что он так силен, что мог-бы найти One Piece в течение года. Также Ода предположил, что он один может быть сравнён по силе с Йонко. * В 5-ом фананатском опросе Сакадзуки занял 47-е место. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Sakazuki ca:Akainu de:Akainu es:Akainu fr:Akainu it:Sakazuki ja:サカズキ pl:Sakazuki pt:Akainu zh:赤犬 薩卡斯基 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Адмиралы флота Категория:Бывшие Адмиралы Дозора Категория:Пользователи Логии Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Персонажи Маринфорда Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны Категория:Представленные во флешбеках Категория:Антагонисты во флешбеках Категория:Курильщики Категория:Персонажи Охары Категория:Бывшие Вице-адмиралы Дозора Категория:Антагонисты саги Пиратского Альянса